


Perfection

by amine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 03:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11660649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amine/pseuds/amine
Summary: "Arthur, meanwhile, afforded himself a small, pleased smile behind his teacup before he turned to regard Alfred, whose expression brightened with Arthur’s gaze on him."





	Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> I am continually amazed at how many things I've written that I really don't remember writing, ha ha.

Alfred was radiating pure joy that was tangible in their tiny kitchen. Arthur didn’t need to look up from his porridge to know that Alfred was grinning from ear to ear. Arthur, meanwhile, afforded himself a small, pleased smile behind his teacup before he turned to regard Alfred, whose expression brightened with Arthur’s gaze on him.

“We’re going to have a baby.”

It was a mix of awe, pride and utter elation, and Arthur almost didn’t lift his teacup fast enough to hide the twitching of the corners of his mouth. He finally lowered the teacup and cleared his throat before fixing a pseudo-stern scowl on his face.

“You mean _I’m_ going to have a baby while you preen about how amazing _you_ are.”

Alfred wrinkled his nose, but his smile remained. “Well, I _did_ play a pretty big part in getting you pregnant, in case you’ve forgotten.”

That made Arthur snort. “Oh, believe me, I haven’t forgotten. I’m also sure you know that pregnancy hormones can be even more potent than heat hormones. You’d best not let me down.”

“I don’t mind.”

Their gazes met, and Alfred’s smile quivered until he looked like a goofy little boy given what he wanted for Christmas instead of an alpha who found out he successfully got his omega pregnant. It was why he was endearing. It was why they worked.

“We’re going to have a baby.”

That time Arthur didn’t bother to hide his smile.


End file.
